Text messaging is growing in popularity. This is especially so for hearing impaired persons. Such persons want to be able to utilize Public Safety and Emergency Services (e.g. 9-1-1, etc.). However, there are some limitations of text-based messaging as applied to the Public Safety and Emergency Services area.